It's Over
by Abbie Brown
Summary: Artemis hears about how Icicle Jr. flirts with Megan and even gives her the kissy face on the bus. Good boyfriends aren't suppossed to do that, are they? Post Episode 11


Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!

The job was done. M'gann and Connor had successfully stopped the jail break. It was over.

Since Artemis owed her one for saving their butts in Bialya, Artemis decided she would even the score with a girl talk. So that's why right now she is in this position. In M'gann's room talking.

"So then this guy started flirting with me," M'gann explained. "I think his name was Icee Jr., no. Oh! I remember now! Icicle Jr." she bumped her head saying "Hello Megan!"

Artemis froze on the spot. Glancing at her watch she looked at the time 3:35. It was still open for another 25 minutes. "Sorry Megs I gotta go someplace."

"Oh,..." she was down for a moment then said. "Can I come too?"

Artemis, not wanting anyone to know what she was doing said. "No M'gann, I gotta do this on my own."

"Oh... okay."

"It's something personal, sorry."

"It's okay."

"I promise we'll pick up where we left off later give me like thirty minutes." Artemis said putting a hand on the martian's shoulder.

"Okay, I'll be making more cookies in the kitchen if you need me!" the Martian said eyes brightening up.

Artemis nodded and walked out of the Martian's room. The second she heard M'gann's door close she went into 'Dangerous Do Not Mess With' Mode.

M'gann, being curious, set up a mind link with Robin.

_Robin, are you online?_

_Hear you loud and clear Miss M._

_Can you do me a favor?_

_Depends what it is, is it illegal?_

_No!_

_Okay, what do you need?_

_Do you have a bug on you?_

_Yea, why?_

_Can you put one on Artemis, she's acting strange._

_Uh, sure, why not._

_Thanks, I owe you one._

_No prob._

She turned off the link, happy she was about to find out the answer.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+oOo+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Robin spotted Artemis grumbling down the hallway into the mission room. Seeing his chance to get the bug on her, he seized it.

"Hey Artemis! You okay?" Robin asked putting a hand on her shoulder from behind, sneaking the bug under her hood on her Gotham North hoodie.

"Just fine Robin," she said. "Just visiting a friend."

She walked over to the zeta-beams.

"I'll be back in about half an hour." she said crossing her arms.

Robin shrugged and gave a quick wave of the hand good bye.

When the computer announced her departure he smerked, bringing out the listening device in his hand. This was going to be interesting.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+oOo+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Artemis stomped into Belle Rev. Walking to the guard up ahead she told him who she ws going to see and why.

"Because he's a frozen jerk." Artemis said through gritted teeth.

The guard stood aside, letting her through.

She went to the comminicating center. Stall 67.

"Hey Babe." Cameron said through phone that they communicated with.

"Don't give me that crap!" she snapped, staring daggers at her soon to be ex.

"Woah, Babe! Did I do something wrong?" Cameron asked giving her the I surrender gesture.

"I said don't give me that crap! I know exactly what you did!" Artemis said, looking like she might end up in Belle Rev herself for the murder of Icicle Jr.

"Babe! I'm not lying! What are you talking about?"

"You flirted with another girl! You even tried to kiss her!" Artemis screamed into the phone. "Boyfriends aren't supposed to do that when they have girlfriends!"

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+oOo+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Robin and Megan were gathered in her room. The only room for privacy that they could find.

They heard the entire conversation. But they both froze when they heard what Artemis said.

"You flirted with another girl! You even tried to kiss her! Boyfriends aren't supposed to do that when they have girlfriends!"

"Babe! Where did you even get that information from? I-I never did that!" the two could here Cameron lying.

"Stop lying Camron! I know exactly who it was you flirted with! It was my _best friend_!"

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+oOo+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

"Stop lying Camreon! I know exactly who it was you flirted with! It was my _best friend_!"

Camron froze on the spot (no pun intended).

"Nothing to say for yourself?" Artemis said. "Well I have something to say to you! We are _so_ over!"

She slammed the phone back into the holder on the wall. Giving one last glance at Cameron. Poor heart broken Cameron she left. She could hear him yelling. "Babe! Come on babe! One last chance! Babe!" And hitting the glass that had been between them, watching her walk away.

Artemis fought back tears, only letting a single one fall.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+oOo+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Robin and Megan had heard the entire thing, beginning to end.

Robin was proud of his ninja skills. While M'gann was glad she was Artemis's bestfriend.

Robin went back to the training room and Megan going back to the kitchen to finish the cookies she had started.

When Robin got to the training room he saw Kid Flash come in through the transporter.

"Hey Rob, you know where Ice Queen is?"

"Yeah she went out for a minute hould be back here-"

"Artemis B07"

Hey Arte-" Robin put a hand on his shoulder shutting him up.

He shook his head then whispered in his ear. "Dude she just had a tough breakup, he flirted and tried to kiss her best friend. Don't mess with her."

Wally gave him a nodd.

He stood there shocked. When she got near him he saw a single tear, roll down her cheek.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, I was watching _a lot_ of Young Justice the other day and I'm just like. "Oh what if Icicle Jr. and Artemis were together when he flirted with Megan in episode 11!" So yeah here it is. Do you remember how to get out of this page to the rest of my amazing stories? Just press that button down there. The one that says 'review'. (Advice and critisism are welcome) 'Till next time!

~Abbie Brown


End file.
